Pyaar ka ehsaas aur iqraar
by Daya's Girl
Summary: Daya's and shreya's feelings and confession...Please read and review...:)
1. Ehsaas hone lage hai

**A/n: Hii friends…! As I'm a Daya Fan …..So here is a Daya fic set after "Ahmedabad se Daya Farar" where both Daya and Shreya were in trouble. I'm depicting Daya's feelings for Shreya and also Shreya's feelings.**

**Dedicated to all Daya/Dareya fans…I hope u'll like it.**

**Will Daya and Shreya be able to confess their love to each other….? Jaanne k liye ye chapter padhte hai….Here….i'm depicting Shreya-Tarika as best friends.**

**Now coming straight to the chapter …**

After catching the culprit in Ahmedabad, who was Daya's friend , the whole team returned to Mumbai and went to the bureau to complete formalities. After the work was completed and as the next day was Saturday….ACP sir gave leave to all of them….and also said that if there will be any case they'll be called. Everybody nodded as Yes. Turning to Daya and Shreya….he said….

ACP: Daya aur Shreya….Tum dono ab 2 din aaram karoge aur seedha Monday ko join karoge. Got it? Aur agar koi case aata hai toh wo hum sambhal lenge. Tum dono ko sirf aaram krna hai.

Daya&Shreya: Yes sir.

Then everyone said Goodbye to eachother and went towards their respective homes. All were happy as ACP sir had given them a leave.

**Abhijeet and Daya were together as always in Daya's Qualis.**

Abhijeet- Yaar daya …..ab toh bata de…..tu bina bataye Ahmedabad gaya kab aur q….?

Daya- Abhijeet 3 din pehle main apne ek dost se milne gaya tha. Wahan se nikal raha tha tab achanak se Shreya ka phone aaya. Wo ghabrayi hui lag rahi thi. Usne kaha ki koi uske Dada –Dadi ko pareshan kr rha hai. Tb maine apne dost Avinash se kaha tha ki wo Shreya se mile. Aur fir maine socha ki main hi chala jaun toh Avinash se bhi mil loonga aur Shreya ki bhi help ho jayegi.

Abhijeet(smiled naughtily)- ahemm…toh basically tum wahan Shreya ki wajah se gaye the ….hain….?

Daya(gave a shy smile)- Ha …wo bahut pareshan lag rahi thi phone pe toh maine socha main bhi chala jaata hu. Tum dusre case mein busy the isliye tumhe nhi bataya.

Abhijeet- Hmm…Daya…..ek baat kahu…?

Daya- Ha bolo na…..tum kab se permission lene lage mujhse….? (he smiled)

Abhijeet- Daya …..jab tumhe Shreya ki itni fikar hai toh tum use keh q nhi dete ki tum usse pyaar karte ho….?

Daya was a bit shocked as Abhijeet put up the matter suddenly.

Daya- Kaaran tum jaante ho abhijeet.

Abhijeet- Lekin Daya…jo beet gaya wo tumhara past hai. Zaruri nahi ki jo past mein hua wo ab bhi ho.

Daya- Ha jaanta hu….lekin wo sab soch ke aaj bhi darta hu ki kahin Shreya bhi mujhe aise hi chhod k na jaaye. Darne laga hu "Pyaar" se. Ab himmat nahi hai mujhme kisi ko paakar khone ki.

Abhijeet- Shreya aisa nhi karegi….Main jaanta hu. Wo tumse bahut pyaar karti hai. She is the right girl for u .

Daya- Abhijeet please….main is baare mein aur baat nhi karna chahta. Tum mere saath ho isse zyada mujhe kuch nhi chahiye.

Abhijeet- Main hamesha tumhare saath hu Daya lekin kabhi apne baare mein bhi socho.

Daya- Mera jawaab tum jaante ho …fir q keh rahe ho….?

There was silence between them for 10 minutes…then they reached Abhijeet's home.

Abhijeet- Daya…..ek baar apne aap se puchna…apne dil se puchna fir faisla karna. Tab jo faisla hoga wo mujhe bhi manzur hoga. Aur ha apna khayal rakhna.

Daya(smiled)- Ha abhijeet…..tum bhi apna khayal rakhna. Goodnite.

Abhijeet – Good night.

**Abhijeet's POV-** Daya…..yaar tu q nhi samajhta mere bhai….shreya tujhse bahut pyaar karti hai. Jaanta hu jo hua wo bhulana aasan nhi hai lekin tu koshish toh kar yaar. Ek baar uski aankhon mein dekh ….teri hi tasveer basi hai unme. I wish tu apne dil ki baat jaldi hi sunega. Wo hamesha tere saath rahegi. Apne liye na sahi…..Shreya ki aur hamari khushi ke liye.

Daya reached his home…changed and went to bed. He was thinking about what abhijeet said to him in the qualis. But as he was tired he dozed off.

**At shreya's place….**

She changed and was thinking about what happened in the last 2 days. She thought…..

Daya sir ne mere liye itna kuch kiya aur main unhe thanks bhi nhi keh ko bataya bhi nhi aur khud chale aaye mujhe bachane. Apni jaan ki bhi parvah nhi ki. Q wo meri itni care karte hai….? Aur main….main chahkar bhi unse apne dil ki baat nhi keh paati. Wo bhi toh nahi kehte.

Her thoughts came to an end when her doorbell rang. She looked at clock ….it showed 10.30 pm. She thought …is waqt kaun hoga…..She opened the door and found Tarika.

Shreya- Arey tarika….tum is waqt yahan….? Aao na..

Tarika entered inside and settled herself on sofa.

Tarika- Ha Shreya….. wo daya ne mujhe bataya tha ki tumhe goli lagi thi…..usne kaha ki main dekh lu aur dressing bhi kar du. Toh main aayi main aane wali thi hi .

Shreya smiled and thought….Daya sir ko mera kitna khayal hai lekin wo kabhi kehte nhi.

Tarika shaked her….kya sochne lagi Shreya….? Daya k baare mein ? she asked naughtily.

Shreya blushed a little and smiled.

Tarika checked her wound and did the dressing. Now the clock was showing 11.00 pm. Shreya asked her for coffee to which she agreed. They went into the kitchen and Shreya started making coffee.

Tarika- Shreya…tumhare dada-dadi toh theek hai na ab…?

Shreya- Ha tarika wo sab theek hai. Agar daya sir time par nhi aate toh pata nahi kya hota….?

Tarika- Kuch nhi hota…..tumne use phone kiya tha na…toh wo kaise nahi aata.

Shreya(smiled)- Tarika…jab wo sabki itni care karte hai toh kehte q nhi…?

Tarika- Qki wo darta hai Shreya….wo nhi chahta ki ab koi use akela chhod jaaye. Isliye hi toh khud ko bhul kar sabka dhyaan rakhta hai. Tumhare ek phone se wo itna pareshan ho gaya ki kisi ko bina bataye Ahmedabad pahuch gaya…..abhijeet ko bhi nhi bataya.

Shreya(smiled a little)- Toh fir wo kehte q nhi kabhi…..? Mere liye pareshan bhi hote hai lekin kehte nhi .

Tarika(smiled)- Shreya…..Daya tumse pyaar toh karta hai par kehta nhi…qki use lagta hai ki jisse wo pyar karta hai use bhagwan usse door kar dete hai. Tumhe use samajhna hoga.

Shreya- Samajhne ki hi toh koshish kr rhi hu tarika lekin kuch samajh nhi paati.

With all this chit-chat ….they had their coffee….now the clock showed 11.30pm.

Tarika- Chal …..shreya main nikalti hu…..kal fir aaungi. Aur ha apna khayal rakhna.

She stepped out….but then she stopped and turned to Shreya…and said…..

Shreya…..ek baar apne dil se puchna…daya ko samjhne ki koshish krna. Tujhe saare jawab apne aap mil jayenge. And she smiled.

Shreya too smiled and bid her goodbye.

Tarika settled in her car and drove off…

**Tarika's POV**- Shreya….. main jaanti hu tum daya se pyaar krti ho. Daya ko samajhne k liye uski baton ko socho. Daya bhi tumse pyaar karta hai…..ek baar ko khud ko uski jagah rakhkar dekhna. Wo kab , kya karta hai…ye soch. I know tu use samajh bhi legi aur sambhal bhi legi.

**Shreya's POV**- Mujhe Daya sir ko samajhna hoga. Main ye nhi jaanti ki wo mujhse pyaar karte hai hai ya nahi ….ha itna jaanti hu ki unhe meri parwah hai tbhi toh kisi ko bina bataye hi wo Ahmedabad aa gaye…..abhijeet sir ko bhi nhi bataya. Agar wo kuch nhi kahenge ….toh mujhe kehna hoga. Unka darr door karna hoga….unhe ye yakeen dilana hoga ki main unke saath hu. Aur main ye karungi.

Thinking all this…..she too went to sleep.

**A/n: So…how was this….? I wanted to make it a one-shot story…i.e a long story but due to lack of time I'm unable to do that. And I didn't want to make daya and dareya fans wait anymore. So here's a story….i hope I'll complete it in 4 or 5 chapters.**

**Toh ab daya aur shreya ka faisla kya hoga? Will they confess their feelings...? Jaanne k liye next chapter ka wait kijiye.**

**NOTE:- As I'm having my semester exams from 20th april …..so I'll be posting short chapters. Aap log chinta mat kijiye….i'l update all my 3 stories…..but keh nhi skti kab ...shayad aapko short chapters se kaam chalana pade…..so bear with me. I'll try to update soon.**

**Tab tak k liye….bye bye…please read and review.**

**Thank you…!**


	2. Dil ki Baatein

**A/n: Thank you to all of u who read this fic and appreciated.**

**Ritesh7 – Thanks for your review. I'm a big fan of Daya. And jahan tk "Sachchi Dosti" se similarity ki baat hai…its not so….yes I put in Daya-Abhi convo and also Shreya-Tarika convo too but I think its only ur best friends with whom u share even ur secrets. So I made Abhijeet and Tarika talk to Daya and Shreya. From now on there'll be only Daya-Shreya feelings.**

**Sneha-Glad that u liked it…..thanks a tonn. Aur rahi baat chapters ki toh I'll try my best ki aapko zyada intzar na karna pade. Becoz I'll be having my exams …but still I'l try to update.**

**Thanks to each and every person who read and reviewed.**

**Chaliye….bahut baatein ho gayi…..ab chapter padhte hai.**

**Next Morning…**

Daya woke up and looked at the clock …..it showed 8.30 am. He thought….arey aaj itna derr tak kaise sota reh gaya….bureau bhi toh jaana hai. Then ….he realizes that ACP sir has given them a leave. He went into the washroom to freshen. After getting fresh, he decided to make himself a cup of coffee. He went into the kitchen and started making coffee. He then remembers to call Shreya and ask about her. So…..he called Shreya…

Shreya picked up the mobile and a smile crept on her lips….yes she was happy becoz the call was from her Daya sir. She picked it up quickly.

Shreya- Good Morning Sir !

Daya- Good morning Shreya…..tumhari tabiyat kaisi hai ?

Shreya(felt happy on his concern)- Ha sir …..main theek hu…aap chinta mat kijiye.

Daya- Okay…..aur tumhe jo goli lagi thi…..wo…?

Shreya- kal tarika aayi thi toh usne dressing kar di thi.

Daya gave a sigh of relief….

Daya- Thank god…! Sab theek toh hai na…..?

Shreya- Ha sir ….sab theek hai. Aap kaise hai….? Meri wajah se aapko bhi toh chot aayi.

Daya- Aisi mamuli chotein toh lagti rehti hia Shreya. Tum chinta mat karo.

Shreya- Sir….kaise chinta na karu….aap sbki chinta karte hai…sabka khayal rakhte hai aur aap keh rahe hai ki main aapki chinta na karu.

Daya(he was happy to see her concern)- Arey Shreya…..sb theek hai. Tumhe chinta karne ki zarurat nhi hai.

Shreya- Theek hai sir…par koi problem ho toh bataiyega.

Daya- Ok Shreya…tum apna khayal rakhna.

Shreya- Ji sir….bye.

Daya- bye…!

Then they hung up..

**Shreya's POV**- Daya sir ko meri kitni chinta hai. Khud ki toh unhe parwah hi nhi hai. Kaise keh rahe the meri chinta mat karo…..kaise chinta na karu aapki sir…pyaar karti hu aapse lekin nhi keh sakti qki aapko is sab mein yakeen hi nahi hai. Lekin aapko yakeen karna hoga sir. Aur main har kadam pe aapka saath dungi . Hamesha aapke saaath rahungi.

Daya after disconnecting the phone…he finished his coffee and at the same time his mobile rang. It was a call from his best buddy. He picked it up….

Daya – Ha abhijeet …bolo.

Abhijeet – Arey wah yaar….badi jaldi pehchana.

Daya- Kaise nhi pehchanta…..tumhari nas nas se wakif hu.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Acha….kaisa hai tu ?

Daya- Ab theek hu abhijeet. Chinta mat karo. Tum Tarika k saath enjoy karo.

Abhijeet(hadbadate hue)- Hain…tujhe kaise pata main tarika k saath hu ?

Daya(smiling mischeviously)- 17 saalon ki dosti hai abhijeet. Sab kuch jaanta hu main tumhare baare mein. ACP sir chutti de aur tum tarika se na milo….aisa ho skta hai bhala…haan?

Abhijeet- Maan gaya bhai tujhe….acha tune meri baat ke baare mein socha? (he's talking about what he said to Daya previous night)

Daya(becomes silent…he remembers what abhijeet trying to say)- Abhijeet…..socha nhi ab tk. Fir se keh raha hu tum jaante ho mera jawab fir bhi chahte ho ki main sochu…?

Abhijeet- Teri khushi chahta hu isliye keh raha hu. Soch le mere bhai….chal abhi main rakhta hu. Tarika bula rahi hai,

Daya- Chalo….theek hai …..tum enjoy karo. Byee.

Then he disconnected the call.

Now Daya remembers the previous night's conversation with abhijeet. He switched on the TV and sat on the sofa….but actually he was not watching the tv. He was in his deep thoughts.

**Shreya**…..Abhijeet aisa q kehta hai ki wo mujhse pyaar karti hai. He remembers…

**FLASHBACK:**

Jab abhijeet par khoon ka ilzaam laga tha aur ACP sir ne abhijeet ki bdge aur gun le liya tha aur mujhe bhi us case se hata diya tha tb tarika k alawa Shreya bhi toh thi mere saath. Usne kaha tha…

"Sir aaj jo bbhi bureau mein hua mujhe achchha nhi laga. Main jaanti hu abhijeet sir aisa nhi kar skte aur ye bhi ki aap abhijeet sir k khilaaf nahi jayenge. Sir….main aaapke saath hu….har mod pe har kadam pe main aapka saath dungi."

**FLASHBACK ends**

Q….q wo mujhpe itna vishwas karti hai…..kya main uske vishwas k layak hu? Ya fir main hi ye sab nhi samjh pa raha hu qki 2 baar dhoka khaya hai maine. Shayad yahi wajah hai ki har rishte ko khone se darta hu.

He remembers another incident (**Jungle Ka darinda**)

Jab hum us jungle mein gaye the…aur Shreya kho gayi thi …..us drug k effect mein thi tb usne kaha tha…

"Sir , Main jaanti hu …..aapke hote hue mujhe kuch nhi ho skta"

Itna vishwas…..itna bharosa…..q itna vishwas karti ho mujhpe Shreya…..q…? Mujhe darr is baat ka hai ki kahin tumhara vishwas bhi toot na jaaye. Par tab main bhi toh pareshan ho gaya tha uske wapas na aane pe…kya main ye maan lu ki mujhe usse pyaar ho gaya hai…nahi….aisa nhi ho skta. Ab mujhe….DAYA ko pyaar nahi ho skta. He heard his **conscience** talking….(**Daya1)**

Daya1- Tum kuch bhi kaho daya…mann hi mann use chahte ho tum.

Daya- Nahi….ab is daya ko pyaar nhi ho skta…kabhi nahi.

Daya1- Toh q uske liye pareshan ho jaate ho…..jab us jungle mein wo kho gayi thi tab tumhi ne toh kaha tha ki agar Shreya ko kuch ho gaya toh khud ko maaf nhi kr paoge…..kaha tha na?

Daya- Ha kaha tha qki wo meri junior hai ….cid ki team ka hissa hai aur ek achchi dost bhi.

Daya1- Aur abhi ka kya….kisi ko bina bataye hi Ahmedabad chale gaye…..abhijeet ko bhi nhi kaha. Q…qki tum Shreya k ek phone se pareshan ho gaye the. Maan lo daya ki tum use chahte ho.

Daya- Kabhi nahi…aisa nhi ho skta.

Daya1- Soch ke dekho daya. Aankhein band kar ke socho…..wahi dikhega jo tumhare dil mein hai. Fir sochna kya sahi hai aur kya galat.?

With this Daya came out of his thoughts….he then remembered last 2 days events…..

Parso Shreya k ek phone ne mujhe pareshan kar diya…aur wo Avinash…wo toh dost ke roop mein mera dushman nikla…..kaise maine Shreya ko uske bharose chhoda….agar main time par nahi pahuchta toh kya hota…Maine sabse jhoot kaha…..acp sir se jhoot kaha…kiske liye…..

Shreya ke liye…kya wo mere liye itni important hai….? Again his heart replied …..Ha bahut maayne rakhti hai…..Pyaar karte ho tum usse.

Daya(now bit louder)- Nahi….main usse pyaar nahi karta.

Now he looked at the clock….it showed 1 pm. He went in the kitchen to prepare something for himself but he was still thinking about Shreya. He had his lunch….and then again he decided to take a nap to avoid all his thoughts …but he was not successful.

His mind was occupied by shreya's thoughts…..he now decided to do as per his heart asked him to….he closed his eyes…and yes he found a face…eyes full of love for him…..and concern for him on the face…Yes …its Shreya…..

Daya opens his eyes with a jerk.

**A/n: Finally ! done with it. I know short hai par kya karu time kam hai. Exams aane wali hai toh padhai bhi karni hai.**

**Abhi tak toh Daya sir k thoughts the…..abhi aur bhi baaki hai. Unhe ye realize karne mein thoda time lagega ki he loves Shreya. Unke further thoughts next chapter mein…..**

**I don't know next update kab hoga but I'll try ki kar saku before my exams. …..tab tak liye enjoy this chapter…..bye bye…love u all…Take care….!**

**Reviews karna mat bhuliyega ...!**

**Thank You !**


	3. Dil ki Baatein 2

**A/n: Thank you everyone for your reviews and encouragement.**

**Shilpa , Anupama , Zoomra- Thank you dear for ur reviews . Glad that u all liked it.**

**Ritesh7- Heyy….mujhe aapke review ka bura nhi laga. I stated in the starting that all sort of reviews are welcome. So …..please aap bura mat maniye. It was ur view and I clarified my view.**

**Sugerplum15- I can see ur happiness. Happy that u liked it. I hope ye chapter bhi achcha lagega aapko.**

**Anupama-Bahut saara romance abhi baaki hai dear…..dekhte jao….hota hai kya.**

**Chaliye bahut saare logon se bahut saari baatein ho gayi….chaliye ab chapter padhiye. Aapse last mein milti hu .**

Daya opened his eyes with a jerk….he thinks…..Ye kya…shreya ka chehra…..mujhe q dikh raha hai…..what's wrong with me?

He again heard his heart's voice….

Daya1- Becoz you love her.

Daya- No….i don't….wo bs meri collegue hai aur kuch nhi.

Daya1- Dil se sochne pe jo aankhon mein dikhta hai …..wo sach hota hai Daya. Tum fir se soch lo.

Daya was fedup but he was again lost in his own thoughts…..Yess…he was thinking about Shreya.

He remembers another incident. (**Shreya ka Shaitaan)**

Shreya mujhpar kitna vishwas krti hai. Uski wo friend Divya…..jo uske khilaaf thi wo use bhi mere paas laayi…usne kaha tha…

**"Tum inpe vishwas kar sakti ho divya. Tum sab kuch inhe bata sakti ho. Hum tumhari help karenge"**

She trusts me so much…wo chahti toh apni dost ko leke acp sir ya abhijeet ke paas bhi ja sakti thi. Lekin wo mere paas aayi qki wo mujhpe vishwas krti hai. Aur main….main bhi toh pareshan ho gaya tha uski baatein sunke aur jab acp sir ne use suspend kiya tha tab bhi….mujhe hi zyada bura laga tha. Wo toh abhijeet ne sab pata laga liya tha toh waqt par sab kuch theek ho gaya. He also remembers what abhijeet said at last….

**"Tum Thank you mat bolo Shreya…..ye sab toh maine Daya ke liye kiya."**

Jab use goli lagi thi tab usne bhi toh kaha tha

**"Sir, Main itna dard isliye seh rahi hu qki aap mere saath hai. Main jaanti hu ki aap mujhe kabhi bhi kuch nahi hone denge."**

Kya sach mein Shreya mere liye itna maayne rakhti hai ki uski pareshani se mujhe dukh hota hai. Uske dard se mujhe bhi dard hota hai. Is baar bhi toh uske ek phone ne mujhe pareshan kar diya tha. Tbhi toh kisi ko bina bataye main Ahmedabad gaya tha…wo toh abhijeet tha jisne mera saath diya warna acp sir toh mere khilaf hi ho gaye main ye maan lu ki main Shreya se pyaar krne laga hu…..she is important in my life.

His thoughts were broken by a phone call. It was certainly from abhijeet….his best buddy…

Daya-Ha abhijeet ….bolo.

Abhijeet- Kahan ho tum daya…kab se phone kr rha hu. Kya kar rahe the?

Daya- Kuch nhi abhijeet….aankh lag gayi thi isliye pata nhi chala. Tum batao….kuch kaam tha kya ? (he was actually busy in his thoughts…..he was not aware of his calls)

Abhijeet- Arey nahi yaar…..wo bs aise hi call kiya tha. Main aur tarika dinner pe jaane ki soch rahe the. Socha tumse bhi puch lu…

Daya- Tum tarika ke saath enjoy karo na….main q kabab mein haddi banu…..(he laughs naughtily)

Abhijeet(shyly)- Kya daya…..tu nhi sudhrega na…

Daya- Aakhir bhai kiska hu….

Abhijeet- Ha ha….jaanta hu. Acha pakka nhi aana na…?

Daya- Ha mere bhai…tum meri Tarika Bhabhi ke saath enjoy karo.(he laughed)

They both shared a laughter….and then call got disconnected.

Here…..daya was again lost in his thoughts. He again decided to listen to his heart and see what his heart says…..He closed his eyes…..

Again he found the same face…. **A beautiful pair of eyes containing immense care and love for him, a concern for him on her beautiful face…..her innocence and smile increased her beauty…..yess….again it was SHREYA.**

Daya again opened his eyes with a jerk….he said to himself….

Kya mujhe sach mein Shreya se pyaar ho gaya hai….?

Once again , he heard his conscience saying….

Daya1- Ha…..tum usse pyaar karte ho aur wo bhi tumse pyaar karti hai.

Daya- Kaise maan lu ki Shreya bhi mujhse pyaar karti hai.

Daya1- Usse baat karo….sab samajh jaoge.

Now Daya thought …ha mujhe Shreya se baat karni hogi. Usse puchna hoga ki wo mujhpe itna vishwas q karti hai. Mujhe apni is bechaini ka hal dhundhna hi hoga. Jaanna hoga ki sirf main hi ye sab soch raha hu ya Shreya ko bhi aisa hi lagta hai. Jaanni hogi mujhe Shreya ke dil ki baat.

He looks at the clock…it showed 5 pm.

He decided to make a call to Shreya. He dialled her number.

On the other hand…Shreya was busy in her thoughts of Daya…..his care , his help and his concern for her. She was thinking about past 2 days…..her calling him and how he came to her and helped her and her grandparents…..when she was shot…how did he took out the bullet. She remembered him saying…..

**"Tum bahut bahadur ho Shreya. Kuch nhi hoga tumhe. Main hu tumhare saath."**

And also how he soothed her by patting her head.

Suddenly her mobile rang and when she saw the caller-id, a smile crept on her lips. It was from Daya sir…..she picked the call….

Shreya- Good evening sir ! Kaise hai aap?

Daya- Good evening Shreya ! main theek hu . Tum kaisi ho?

Shreya – Main theek hu sir. Lekin sab theek toh hai na sir?

Daya- Don't worry Shreya….sab theek hai. Kya tum abhi free ho ?

Shreya- Ha sir, main free hu. Aapko kuch kaam hai?

Daya- Ha Shreya …..main tumse milna chahta hu.

Shreya(became happy at his statement)- Ha sir…..aap aa jaiye ghar pe.

Daya- Theek hai Shreya…..main aadhe ghante mein aata hu tumhare ghar.

Shreya – Ok sir ! Main aapka intezar karungi.

And they disconnected the call.

**Shreya's POV**- Ye Daya sir ko kya ho gaya. Pareshan bhi lag rahe the. Kahin wo mujhse kuch kehna toh nhi chahte…kya wo mere liye kuch feel karte hai…..she blushed even at this thought. She felt happy that Daya wanted to talk to her. She got up to arrange everything in a proper manner and she also went to change.

**Daya's POV**- Shreya …..main jaanta hu ki tum soch rhi hogi ki aaj daya sir ko kya hua hai. Mere dil mein feelings hai tumhare liye aur jaanta hu ki tum mujhse pyaar karti ho par mujhe ab khud par yakeen nhi. Darta hu "pyaar" se. Sirf tumse baat krna chahta hu. Tumhare dil ki baat jaanna chahta hu. Shayad uske baad main bhi tumse utna hi pyaar kar saku jitna ki tum mujhse karti ho lekin shayad tumhare jitna nahi.

Daya got dressed and left for shreya's house.

**A/n: Aaah…..finally done with the third chapter. I know maine last update mein kaha tha ki pata nhi kab next update karungi…..toh ye rahi nayi update. Please maarna mat….aap log soch rahe honge ki ye pehle kehti hai ki wait karna hoga fir jldi update karti hai….mujhe bhi nhi pata tha ki ye itni jaldi hoga . Thoda sa pareshan thi so I wrote it. Waise bhi "Daya Sir" is the one jinko dekh kar hi mere chehre par badi si smile aa jaati hai (*wink) toh writing this fic made me happy.**

**Ritesh7- I hope I'm forgiven…ye toh aapka review batayega.**

**Myself-MyFirstCrush- Hii Princess…! I'm happy that u liked it . I hope ye chapter bhi tumhe zabardast lagega.**

**Ab main sach mein nhi keh skti ki next update kab hoga qki main khud nhi jaanti. Shayad aap logon ko fir se surprise mil jaaye. So Keep waiting.**

**Wait karne k saath saath review karna mat bhuliyega….!**

**Tab tak ke liye Bye bye…..next chapter mein milenge. Love you all….!**

**Thank you…!**


	4. Aakhir hua iqraar

**A/n: Hii readers ! How are u people doing?**

**Surprised…..or not….? Review mein zarur batana ….kaisa laga surprise?**

**Ab aap log itne achche aur pyaar bhare reviews denge toh mujhe bhi jldi se aana pada wapas. Afterall hamare DAYA sir ke dil ki baat hai. Show mein na sahi apni story mein toh main DAYA-SHREYA ko mila hi sakti hu na…..(*wink) (Waise toh I wanted to put my name instead of Shreya's here lekin kya karu….nahi daal skti na…daya sir naraaz ho gaye toh…;) anyways…..aap log enjoy kijiye…..and relax fans..….i too love Shreya toh daya k saath Shreya hi hogi meri stories mein )**

**Kia- Ur eagerness comes to an end…ab dekho hota hai kya….:) I hope ye tumhe pasand aayega ;)**

**Zoomra- ye lo aapka naya chapter…I hope aapko zyada wait na krna pada ho. Ab dekho daya-shreya ki baatein. Thanks for ur reviews.**

**Spakshu , shilpa, , duo angel- Thanks a lot friends for ur love n encouragement.**

**Abhirikafan- Thank you a lot dear for ur review. Ur statements and compliments mean a lot. Thanks a tonn. And yes thanks for ur story and making Dareya well soon ;)**

**Anupama- Yaar bs thoda sa wait kr lo…..Next chapter mein pakka romance hoga. Lekin usme thoda sa time lagega. Thanks for ur review.**

**Chaliye…..bahut baatein hui …ab chapter padhiye. Meet u all at the end.**

Daya left for shreya's place and reached there in half n hour. He rang the bell and within a second Shreya opened the door. It seemed that Shreya was standing just at the door eager to open.

She was happy to see Daya.

Daya- Arey Shreya…itni jldi kaise khola darwaza…?

Shreya hesitated a bit becoz she was actually standing at the door waiting for daya. She replied….

Shreya- Sir …..actualllyy phone pe baat kr rhi thi toh darwaze k paas tk aa gayi thi . Isliye jldi se khol diya. And she smiled.

Daya(smiled)- Ok Shreya…waise andar nhi bulaogi?

Shreya(embarrassed)- Oh….im sorry sir…..aaiye na sir.

Daya entered inside and settled himself on the sofa whereas Shreya went into the kitchen to fetch water for him. She gave him water and was nervous becoz it was for the first time that Daya had come to her home to meet her.

She nervously asked…

Shreya- Sir…aap bataiye na aapko kuch baat karni thi na ?

Daya , who was in his own thoughts….he was thinking how to start the conversation with her , came out of his trance of thoughts with her voice.

Daya- Ha…ha Shreya…kya keh rhi thi tum ?

Shreya- Sir….aap mujhse kuch baat karne aaye the na. Wo bataiye na.

Daya(hesitated and was also nervous)- Shreya…agar tumhare haath ki coffee mil jaaye toh…tum bahut achchi coffee banati ho.

Shreya smiled and blushed….she was happy as it was the first time Daya asked her to make coffee and praised her.

Shreya- Ji sir….abhi leke aati hu .(and she went into the kitchen)

**Shreya's POV- Ye daya sir ko kya ho gaya…pata nhi kya soch rahe hai. Khair….kya pata coffee peete peete kuch bata de. She started making coffee.**

In the living room….Daya was busy in his own thoughts.

**Kya karu….kaise Shreya se baat karu. Itna jaanta hu ki wo meri parwah krti hai. Uski aankhon mein pyaar hai mere liye. Lekin ab baat kaise karu usse.**

Meanwhile….shreya comes with two mugs of coffee in her hands. She called daya…

Daya sir…..ye lijiye coffee !

But he didn't listen to her…..she called him again but he didn't listen to her. Now she put the mugs on the table and put her hand on his shoulder….

Daya sir….kya hua sir….aap kya soch rahe hai.? Kab se bula rahi hu aapko. Ye lijiye coffee.

Daya was embarrassed as it was the second time he didn't listen to her. He said…

Daya- I'm sorry Shreya…pata nhi kis soch meinn reh gaya.

Shreya(smile)- Its fine sir….mere saath bhi hota hai.. Aap coffee pijiye na.

Daya smiled and nodded. Shreya also smiled. There was a silence between them for 10 minutes. Daya decided to break the silence and talk to her. Because he was there just to talk with her…...to know her feelings.

Daya- Shreya …..! Tumhe ajeeb laga hoga na maine achanak se tumse kaha ki tumse milna chahta hu….

Shreya(nervous)- Ha sir….aapki aawaz se laga ki aap pareshan hai. Aur aap kabhi bhi aise akele nhi aate hai. Hamesha abhijeet sir aapke saath hote hai.

Daya(smiled at her)- Ha Shreya…wo toh hamesha mere saath hota hai. Lekin aaj main sirf tumse baat karne aaya hu. Use nahi pata ki main yahan hu.

Shreya goes into her thoughts…..aisi kya baat hai jo daya sir sirf mujhse karna chahte hai….abhijeet sir se nhi. Aisi kya baat ho skti hai?

Daya use soch mein dekh kar smile karta hai and again he says….He gets up goes over to the window and asks…..

Daya- Shreya , main jaanta hu tum soch rhi ho ki daya sir ko mujhse kya kaam lekin aaj sirf tum se hi kaam hai. Karogi mera kaam?

Shreya(smiles)- Ha sir ….zarur karungi. Aap bataiye kya karna hai?

Daya smiles…

Daya- Theek hai Shreya…mujhe mere kuch sawalon ke jawab chahiye. Kya tum dogi jawab ?

Shreya- Ha sir …aap puchiye na. Main koshish karungi ki aapke sawalon ka sahi jawab de saku.

**Shreya's POV- Ye daya sir kin sawalon ki baat kr rahe hai…kya ho raha hai. She composes herself.**

Daya- Shreya….tum mujhpe itna vishwas , itna bharosa q karti ho?

Shreya was shocked at this question from him.

Shreya- Sir …..ye aap kya keh rahe hai…? Ye kaisa sawal hai sir?

Daya(looking in her eyes)- Yahi sawal hai mera…..q itna bharosa krti ho mujhpe ?

Shreya(stands up from her seat and went towards Daya)- sir….poori cid team aap par bharosa karti hai toh main q nhi karungi. Abhijeet sir toh aapse discuss kiye bina koi kadam nhi uthate aur Nikhil…..wo toh sirf aapke order ko hi pathar ki lakeer manta hai. Toh sir main q nhi aap par bharosa karungi. Aur aap toh khudko bhulkar sabka dhyaan rakhte hai. Sab par vishwas karte hai.

Daya- Shreya…..main ye sab jaanta hu. Lekin main ye jaanna chahta hu ki tumhe mujhpar itna yakeen q hai. Tum apni us dost divya ko lekar bhi mere paas aayi thi…..tum abhijeet ya acp sir k paas bhi ja skti thi.

**Shreya had tears in her eyes….she was thinking …kaise kahu sir ki I love u …isliye aap par bharosa krti hu. She composed herself and replied.**

Shreya- Sir aap jaante hai jbse mere papa ne mujhe aapke baare mein bataya tha ki aap ek cid inspector hai aur aapke bahut saare kisse bhi bataye the….tbse aap par yakeen karti hu sir. Aap jo karte hai wo mujhe sahi lagta hai. Mujhe yaad hai papa ne kaha tha…..Ki Shreya beta….inspector daya jo bhi karta hai wo kuch bhi bina kisi kaaran nhi hota. Uske peeche kuch na kuch kaaran hota hai beta. Tab hi soch liya tha ki mujhe CID inspector banna hai.

Daya turned towards her and smiled at her confession….

Daya- Acha Shreya…..tumhe meri har baat sahi lagti hai. Agar main kabhi galat hua toh?

Shreya(smiled)- Aap kabhi galat nhi ho skte sir. Main jaanti hu aapko. Aap kabhi kuch galat kar nhi skte aur agar kabhi kuch karenge bhi toh wo bhi sabki bhalayi ke liye.(She smiled)

Daya(smiled)- Thank you Shreya …..mujhpe itna vishwas karne k liye.

Shreya- Sir…..meri jagah agar koi aur hota toh yahi sochta. Aur main hamesha aap par vishwas karungi.

Daya smiled…Shreya asked him…..

Shreya- Kya main aapse ek sawal puch skti hu?

Daya- Ha Shreya bolo na….

Shreya- Sir ….aapne abhijeet sir ko q nhi bataya ki aap Ahmedabad aa rhe the…?

Daya(wasn't expecting this question from her)- W…wo….shreya….tumhara phn aaya toh tum pareshan lag rhi thi aur abhijeet bhi dusre case mein busy tha isliye nhi bataya. Mujhe tumhari fiqr ho rhi thi.

**Shreya's POV- Sir…..aapko meri fiqr hai toh kehte q nhi…..q apne ehsaas dil mein daba kr rakhte hai…..q sir….? Mujhe bataiye na….main aapki madad karungi.**

Daya saw her in her deep thoughts…;) He knew that she has feelings for her. He thought of directly asking her.

Daya- Shreya….. main tumse ek baat augr puchna chahta hu. May i?

Shreya- Ha sir…..puchiye na.

Daya- Shreya…..Main jaanta hu ki tum mere baare mein bahut kuch jaanti ho aur mujhpe vishwas bhi bahut zyada karti ho. Main jaanta hu Shreya ki tum mujhe chahti ho…..wo tumhari aankhon mein dikhta hai.

Shreya was astonished hearing this….she was just staring at Daya.

Daya continued…..

Shreya tumne hi toh kaha abhi ki khud ko bhul kar main sabka dhyan rakhta hu. Jaanna chahogi q ?

**(Guys….yahan par tarika ne shreya ko daya ke baare mein kuch nhi bataya hai. Daya khud Shreya ko batayega)**

Shreya- Ha sir zarur. Main jaanna chahti hu aapke baare mein sabkuch.

Daya- Theek hai Shreya….main tumhe sab kuch bataunga. Jaanti ho abhijeet ne kitni baar mujhe kaha ki daya….shreya tujhe chahti hai. Tu uski taraf dekh toh sahi. Lekin main apne ateet ki kadvi yaadon ki wajah se kabhi aisa nhi kar saka Shreya. Sab kuch jaanne k baad shayad tum bhi mujhe maaf na karo. (He had tears in his eyes)

Shreya(had tears in her eyes)- Sir….please aap mujhe bataiye na. Main jaanti hu aapki koi galti nhi hogi.

Daya smiled lightly…..theek hai suno Shreya….

**Flashback starts:**

Sabse pehle meri zindagi mein aayi Ansha…woe k gangster ki bhatiji thi. Main use pasand krne laga tha aur shayad pyaar bhi lekin wo toh sirf natak kr rhi thi mere saath. Abhijeet ne pata bhi kar liya tha aur usne mujhe bataya bhi tha lekin maine nhi suni. Bahut dard paaya maine usse badle mein. (He had tears in his eyes and so did Shreya) Aaj main jo bhi aur jaisa bhi hu sirf abhijeet ki wajah se us waqt ek wahi tha jisne mujhe ye kaha ki life abhi baaki hai daya. Meri khatir wapas aaja.

**Flashback ends**

Both had tears in his eyes. Shreya composed herself and said…..

Shreya- Sir …..isme aapki kya galti hai. Galti toh us ansha ki hai na.

Daya(smiled)- Ha Shreya….lekin main bhi agar abhijeet ki baat maan leta toh bhi theek hi hota na. Lekin shayad meri kismat mein dhoka khana hi likha tha. Isliye dusri baar bhi yahi hua.

Shreya(sad)- Dusri baar kya hua ?

Daya(rubbed his tears)- Shreya ek aur ladki aayi meri zindagi mein. Lekin wo mere aur abhijeet ke rishte ko nhi samajh paayi.

Shreya- Sir…main aap dono ke rishte ko samajhtii hu….(next very moment she realized what she said. She was embarrassed) I'm sorry sir.

Daya(smiled)- Tum sorry mat kaho Shreya. Main jaanta hu tum sab samajhti us purvi ne toh abhijeet par hi ilzaam laga diya. Mere bhai par…..ek baar fir mujhe tod diya. Yahi wajah hai Shreya ki main ab kisi par vishwas nhi karta. Tumne jo kaha sahi hai sbka khayal hai mujhe bs apna nhi.

Shreya had tears in her eyes. She replied

Shreya- Main mehsus nahi kar sakti ki aapne kitna kuch saha hai. Lekin use kam kr skti hu. Sir….apne liye na sahi mere liye…I mean hamare liye aaap apne baare mein sochiye.

Daya turned towards her looking into her eyes….

Daya- Shreya ….ye kisi se chupa nhi hai ki tum mujhe chahti ho.

(Shreya blushed and smiles lightly)

Lekin meri wajah se tumne kitna kuch saha hai. Jaanta hu aaj bhi sirf dard diya hai tumhe. Lekin tumhe apne ateet se anjaan bhi nhi rakhna chahta tha. Aaj bhi bahut mushkil se himmat juta kr aaya hu. Tum nhi jaanti kya beeti mujhpar kal se abtak.

Shreya had tears in her eyes. She thought to herself…..**Shreya…aaj keh de sir se u love him…aaj nhi toh kabhi nhi.**

Daya looked at her…he said…..

Shreya , main jaanta hu tum kya soch rhi ho. Tumhari aankhon mein apne liye pyaar dekhta hu lekin ab tk andekha kar raha tha. Kya mera sach jaanne ke baad bhi tum mujhse utna hi pyaar karogi jitna isse pehle karti thi?

Shreya composed herself…..turned her face towards daya ….looked into his eyes. **She thought as her dream coming true…..Daya himself asking**.

Shreya- Sir maine poore dil se aapko chaha hai aur hamesha chahungi. Aap hi mere pehle aur aakhiri pyaar hai. Aap nhi jaante aapke inkaar se mujh par kya beeti hai. Aapse pyaar toh kiya lekin kaha nhi. Lekin sir ab aapko chinta krne ki zarurat nhi hai. Main aisa kuch nhi karungi jisse aapko dukh ho. Aur ab waisa kuch nhi hoga aur main hone bhi nhi dungi.(she was crying now)

Daya came forward and hold her by her shoulders…..

Main jaanta hu ki tum mujhse bahut pyaar krti ho aur ab tumhe aur sehne ki zarurat nhi hai Shreya.

He sat on his knees …and said

Shreya…..itne waqt tak tumhe aur tumhare pyaar ko andekha kiya lekin ab nhi kr skta. Ab tumhe nhi khona chahta main. **"I LOVE YOU SHREYA"**

Shreya smiled with tears…..it was her dream coming true…..Yes her DAYA SIR confessing his love.

Shreya- **I LOVE YOU TOO sir…..main nhi reh paungi aapke bina ek pal bhi. Aur ab hamare beech koi nhi aayega**.

And she hugged him as tightly as she could. Both of them were having a content smile on their faces.

Daya kept his hand on her head ….shreya closed her eyes….she was feeling more secured and safe in Daya's strong arms.

Daya replied….Ha Shreya….ab hame koi alag nhi kar sakta….Bhagwan bhi nahi. Main ab tumhe nhi kho sakta. Ab himmat nhi hai mujhme.

Shreya- Ha sir….ab hum hamesha khush rahenge. Aur main hamesha aapke saath rahungi sir. And she hugged him more tightly.

**A/n: Aaahh…! Finally done ! Chaliye confession toh ho gaya. Lekin romance abhi baaki hai…..stay tuned.**

**Reenu: thanks dear…Yaar tum jo dena chahti ho wo do. Thanks for ur suggestions. I hope u'll love this chapter too. Hug toh ho hi gaya. Baaki sab kuch next update mein….I promise.**

**Ritesh7 – Thanks yaar…I've already forgiven u. Acha now no more talks on this. And yes I was amused a little. Aur rahi baat dialogues ki toh mere Daya sir ki baat hai. Dialogues toh yaad krne hi the na…..:) And thanks ur review made me smile. Kabhi kabhi zyada bolna bhi acha rehta hai.**

**Tweety- This is purely on Daya Sir. Abhirika ke liye read "Sachchi Dosti". Its also mine Thanks for the review.**

**Zoomra- I hope tumhe maza aaya hoga.**

**Next update pata nhi kab karungi. Tab tak ise padhiye aur bataiye kaisi lagi. 19th se exams hai toh ab padhna hoga. DAREYA romance toh abhi baaki hai.**

**Keep waiting guys...! I hope fir se jaldi update kar du. **

**Reviews zarur kijiyega. Bye bye...:)**

**thank you !**


	5. Iqraar se aage

**A/n: Hii everyone…..M back here for my lovely readers. And I couldn't stop myself from updating the chapter. So ….here's a romantic surprise for my lovely friends and readers.**

**Kia- Another surprise for you dear. Be enthusiastic while reading this and also be ready for blushing ;)**

**Zoomra- Ur eagerness now ends. Another Dareya dose for you. Enjoyy !**

**DareyaFann- Heyy…..thanks a tonn ! I hope u'll read this chapter also thrice ;)**

**Anupama- I hope u'll find this romantic. Please review**

** - Thanks for ur review. Even I want all this to happen in the show but I know aisa nhi hone wala. So…enjoy it here.**

**Anujaim123- Ur wait ends here. Here's your next update.**

**Chaliye ab padhiye aur dekhiye hamare daya-shreya ka romance….*wink**

**The story will start from where it ended…;)**

Daya and Shreya were in hug for a long time. Daya was continuously patting her head to convince her and also assuring her that he will be always with her.

They parted and when daya looked into her eyes Shreya blushed to her hardest and ran into her room. Daya laughed at her actions and followed her into the room.

He stopped at the entrance of the room and was awestruck to see Shreya…..who was then looking into the mirror….smiling and blushing at the same time.

**Shreya's POV- Finally…aaj daya sir ne keh diya. Main bahut khush hu…..aakhir maine unhe pa hi liya. Aaj main bahut khush hu.**

Daya came and stood behind Shreya and was looking at her reflection. He said..

Daya- Tum bahut khubsurat lag rhi ho Shreya.

Shreya …then noticed him and blushed.

Shreya- Thank you sir…!

Daya- Haan…..kya kaha tumne abhi Shreya?

Shreya got confused….

Shreya- Maine kaha thank you sir.

Daya(smiled mischeviously)- Achcha…..tumne kaha SIR…..right…?

Shreya blushed…..Daya continued..

Daya- Shreya…..shayad tum bhul gayi ki abhi abhi humne confess kiya hai ki we love each other. Toh ab bhi sir bulane ka irada hai kya ?

Shreya- Aap mere senior hai na …

Daya(smiled) – Ha senior toh hu …..lekin sirf bureau mein …yahan nhi.

Shreya(smiled….she knew what he wanted)- Toh kya bolu main aapko.

Daya- Mera naam lo …..Tumhare muh se apna naam sunna chahta hu Shreya.

Shreya hesitated….

Shreya- Ok…D….daya…ab theek hai ?

Daya- Bahut theek hai ….meri jaan…..(and he put his hands on her waist and pulled her to himself)

Shreya hesitated and was nervous at daya's touch. She shivered at his touch which was noticed by Daya…He smiled lightly and loosened his grip on her. As soon as Daya left her ….she turned and hugged him again. Now …this time she was crying. Daya noticed it and made her sit on the bed. He sat on his knees…..hold her hands….

Daya- Kya hua Shreya…tum rone q lagi….? Ab toh sab kuch theek hai na?

Shreya- Ye toh khushi ke aansu hai Daya….aapne aaj mujhe aur mere pyaar ko apna liya. Main bahut khush hu.

Daya cupped her face with his hands….and replied….

Daya- Jab tum mere baare mein sab kuch jaankar mujhse pyaar kar skti ho toh main q nhi Shreya…. Jabki main jaanta hu ki tumne sirf aur sirf mujhse pyaar kiya hai. pehle andekha kiya lekin ab apna bhi liya. Ab main hamesha tumhare saath hu.

Shreya(blushed but then like a kid)- Pakka promise na…?

Daya(laughed)- Ha meri angel…..pakka wala promise. Ab tum is Daya ki zindagi ho…ab mujhse meri zindagi mat cheenna…na mujhse door jaana.

Shreya blushed and smiled and again hugged him and said….

Shreya- Main aapse kabhi door nhi jaungi. Bahut mushkilon ke baad aapko paaya hai. I love you Daya.

Daya( rested his chin on her head)- I love you too sweetheart.

Shreya smiled with content.

They parted from hug…Daya checked the time…it was 10.30 pm. Baaton mein dono ko waqt ka pata hi nhi chalta.

Daya- Ab mujhe chalna chahiye Shreya…..kaafi derr ho gayi hai. Aur ha ab meri angel ko rulana mat varna main tumse naraaz ho jaunga.(**he gave his evergreen cute smile…..;) jo hamesha mera dil chura ke le jaati hai aur saare daya fans ka bhi)**

Shreya couldn't resist her smile….she rubbed her tears….

Shreya- Daya ki angel ab kbhi nhi royegi qki daya toh ab sirf uska hai na….(she looked at him questioningly)

Daya(smiled)- Ha bilkul…...daya sirf aur sirf apni angel se pyaar karta hai.

He kissed her on her forehead and was about to leave. Shreya held his hand(**waise hi jaise movies mein hero heroine ka haath pakadta hai…;)**)

He turned and looked at her questioningly… Shreya stood up and went upto him and hold his hands.

Shreya- Aaj main aapse kuch maangna chahti hu. Kya aap denge?

Daya(thought for a second)- Kya chahti ho Shreya…agar main de saka toh zarur dunga. Tum kaho kya chahiye tumhe?

Shreya(looking into his eyes)- Aapko chahti hu.

Daya- Main sirf tumhara hu Shreya….I love you Shreya.

Shreya(smiled)- Jaanti hu lekin aaj aapne mujhe aur mere pyaar ko toh sweekaar kar liya. Main chahti hu ki aap mujhe puri tarah se sweekar kar le. Aapki angel puri tarah se sirf aur sirf aapki hona chahti hai.

**Daya was astonished at her confession. He was not at all ready for this.**

Daya- Ye tum kya keh rahi ho Shreya….hum aisa nhi kar skte.

Shreya- Q nhi kar skte …..hum pyaar karte hai na ek-dusre se.(She looked at him questioningly)

Daya closed his eyes and took a deep breadth.

Daya(holding her by her shoulder)- Shreya….main aisa kuch nhi karna chahta jisse tumhe ya mujhe afsos ho. Main ab kuch bhi khona nhi chahta Shreya…na tumhe aur na hamare pyaar ko.

Shreya- Aapke saath liye gaye kisi bhi faisle ka mujhe afsos nhi hoga daya. Sirf aaj ke liye daya…..

Daya(smiled and cupped her face in his hands)- Kya tumhe mujhpar aur mere pyaar par yakeen nhi ?

Shreya- Mujhe aap par sabse zyada yakeen hai daya. Lekin aane wale kal se darti hu. Agar mujhe kuch ho gaya toh…..(before she could complete her sentence, Daya put his hand on her mouth)

Daya- Shhh….ek shabd nhi Shreya…mere rehte tumhe kuch nhi hoga. Agar koi musibat aayi bhi toh use tumse pehle mujhse ladna hoga. Ab main tumhe nhi kho skta. Aaj ke baad aisi baatein nhi karogi tum.

Shreya(had tears in her eyes)- Ha jaanti hu main…..aap mujhe kabhi kuch nhi hone denge. Lekin aap meri itni si baat nhi maan skte kya ? Aapki angel sirf aur sirf aapki hona chahti hai.

Daya- Lekin Shreya…ye sahi waqt nhi hai.

Shreya- Aapke saath bitaya har pal aur har lamha mere liye sahi hai. Main sirf aapko chahti hu. Please be mine.

**Daya could not speak anymore. She left him and went to the dressing table…..opened the drawer and took out a small box (sindoor daani) She shows it to Daya…..he knows what is coming next but still wants Shreya to explain.**

Shreya opened the box….she said…..

Shreya- Ye mujhe mumma ne di thi. Shayad isse hamare beech ki duriyan khatam ho sake. (looking in his eyes) Bhar dijiye meri maang aur bana lijiye mujhe apna. Sirf yahi chahti hu aapse.

**Daya had no other option….usne Shreya ki maang bhar di. Shreya closed her eyes and felt as if she was on 7th sky. She hugged him tightly. Daya smiled…and said..**

**I'm always yours Shreya. Aaj ye sab kuch sirf aur sirf tumhari khatir.**

And he hugged her more tightly. Shreya was melting in warmth of his arms.

Suddenly…she parted and turned towards the was blushing and was very happy. Daya smiled and moved towards her. He hugged her from behind….She got nervous and hesitated….daya pecked a kiss on her shoulder. Shreya blushed and felt current running all through her body.

She turned to other side coming out of his grip.

Daya hold her hand…..

**"Mujhe Haq hai …Shreya" Abhi abhi tumne hi toh mujhe ye haq diya.**

(with this he smiled) And Shreya turned and hugged him. She hid her head in his broad chest and Daya too wrapped his arms around her providing her security and warmth.

In the hug….shreya said….**"I love you Daya"**

Daya smiled and replied…..**"I love you too Shreya. And will love you till my last breath. I promise."**

Shreya smiled and hugged him more tightly.

Now daya held her in his arms and moved towards her bed. He placed her on the bed…..with this she turned on the radio…. And the song on the radio made her blush even more…..

**Samarpan ki bela aayi re aayi sajni…..**

**Ye darpan hai ya tera mann hai…..**

**Yahan bhi sajan hai wahan bhi sajan hai…**

**Mann jispe waara hai ….**she looked at daya and raised her arms towards him. (Daya smiled at her and held her hands)

**Ye tan uspe waar de….Aaj ki raat ke saare adhikaar de…..**

**Na wo ab paraya ….na ab tu parayi sajni…..**

Now daya came near her…..shreya was getting nervous every second as he was coming near her….(daya was enjoying her expresssions) now there was only 5 inches gaps between their faces…Daya started to kiss her with all his love and passion….to which Shreya responded with same passion.

Daya looked at her….shreya blushed…..

**Mil hi gayi wo khushi jot hi hamare bhaag ki…**

**Agni pariksha de ke paayi raat ye suhaag ki…..**

**Piya….piya…bole mera jiya….tumhe haq hai…;)**

Shreya wrapped her arms around his neck and they again kissed each other…..

They parted after a long time…..breathing heavily… Shreya blushed and hid herself in his arms…..daya laughed at her antics…

Daya kissed on her forehead , her beautiful eyes….he looked at her and said…..

Daya- Jaanti ho Shreya….ur eyes are very beautiful…tumhari in aankhon ne pehle hi mere dil mein bas gayi.

Shreya(naughtily)- Toh pehle q nhi kaha…..itna sataya q aapne mujhe…?

Daya- Qki darta tha Shreya….kuch bhi khone se. Meri zindagi mein 2 hi rishte hai jinhe ab kabhi nhi khona chahta. Ek hai abhijeet aur dusra tum….phir se kuch khone ki himmat nhi hai mujhme….shreya (tears fall down from his eyes)

Shreya got up and kissed on his tears…..she replied…

Shreya- Aapki angel aapki aankhon mein aansu nhi dekh skti. Aur ab main aisa kuch bhi nhi kahungi aur karungi jisse aapko dukh hoga. Aap dukhi honge toh main bhi dukhi rahungi. Kya aap chahte hai ki aapki Shreya dukhi ho?

Daya smiled…

Nahi Shreya…Daya kabhi nhi chahega ki uski Shreya dukhi ho. Main tumhare chehre par bs smile dekhna chahta hu. I promise Shreya…aaj se tum meri priority ho. Tumhari khushi mein hi meri khushi hai. Main koshish karunga ki duniya ki saari khushiyan tumhe de saku.

Shreya smiled and pulled him towards herself….

Jab aap mere saath hai toh mujhe kuch aur nhi chahiye. Bas mere saath rahiye.

She again hugged him and kissed him on his cheeks , forehead and lastly on lips….;) this was unexpected for Daya

After sometime…Shreya was lying with her head on daya's shoulder and his hands wrapped all around her.

Shreya- Thank you Daya….meri baat maanne ke liye. Mujhe puri tarah se apnane k liye.

Daya just smiled…..**Anything for you my angel.**

Both of them looked at the moon visible from the window….Daya thought of teasing her…..

Daya- Dekho Shreya…..Aaj tumhe dekhkar chand bhi sharma gaya….

Shreya(blushed)- Toh…roz main sundar nhi lagti kya..?

Daya(laughed)- Maine aisa kab kaha Shreya…aaj kuch zyada khubsurat lag rhi ho….(wink)

Shreya(blushed)- Ha jaanti hu aap ye kehna chahte hai na ki isme bhi aapka kamaal hai.

Daya(laughed but naughtily)- Arey wah Shreya….achi tarah samajhti ho mujhe…very good Shaadi k baad aur zyada samjhogi.

Shreya- aap jaante hai ab tak bs is chand ko dekh kr hi jee rahi thi ki ye aap tk mera sandesh(message) pahucha dega. Saari raatein is chand ko dekh kr hi toh kaati hai. Lekin ab aap hai na mere saath. Ab main khush hu.

Daya(smiled)- Arey….main Mazak kar raha tha sweetheart…obviously us chand se mere chand ki kya tulna …haan. Waise bhi mera chand us chand se kahin zyada khubsurat hai(he said lifting her head)

Shreya again blushed and buried her head in his arms.

Daya(making her look in his eyes)- I love you Shreya. Thank you meri life mein aane ke liye aur use complete krne k liye bhi. Thank you Shreya.

Shreya- Thank you aapko nhi mujhe kehna chahiye ki aapne mujhe apnaya. Lekin aapko ek promise krna padega…karenge?

Daya- Kaisa promise sweetheart ?

Shreya- Yahi ki aap in baahon (pointing to his hands wrapped around her) se mujhe kabhi door nhi karenge aur kabhi bhi mujhse door nhi jayenge.

Daya(laughed)- I promise Shreya…main hamesha tumhare saath rahunga. I love you and will always love you.

Shreya(smiled widely)- I love you too Daya.

Both of them hugged each other and Daya looked at Shreya and then at moon thinking….

**"Adhuri saans thi…. dhadkan adhoori thi…. adhoore hum**

**magar ab chaand poora hain falak par…. aur ab pooren hain hum !"**

Shreya tightened her grip on him and both of them drifted to sleep in each-other's arms waiting for a new morning of their lives where they'll be together forever.

**A/n: It comes to the end of story…. Finallyy done with this story….;) Daya-Shreya toh ek ho hi gaye….;)**

**Kaash ye sb sach bhi ho paata lekin hoga nhi.:( Toh aap log is fic ko enjoy kijiye aur bataiye kaisi lagi ye story. I'll be waiting for your reviews.**

**Anupama ,Zoomra and Kia- I hope ki this is upto the mark as u people demanded romance.**

**Sneha- Yaar…maine timely chapters update kiye lekin aap kahan reh gayi. I hope zyada intezaar nhi krna pada hoga aapko. Ab review kr ke bata do kaisi lagi story.**

**Dareya789-Hii dear…..i hope chapter 4 and this chapter are long enough. I tried to make it long. I hope you'll like it too.**

**Reenu- Ab kya khayal hai…..i hope ab sab kuch include ho chuka hai na….all the masala things….*wink…..ab kya milega mujhe. Tum hi de do.**

**Guest- thanks for ur review.**

**So Daya n Dareya fans…..kaisi lagi ye story? Reviews kar ke zarur batana.**

**Thanks a lot for reading this fic…..:) Keep reviewing.**

**Next story ya next update(Rajvi fic) mein milenge**

**Bye bye…..:D**


	6. Author's Note

**A/n:** Hiii everyone…..! This is not an update. Just a thank you note and my answers to some people.

**Ritesh7** :- Hiii ….thanks for ur reviews…..Coming to ur question….its the epi name "Daya ki dulhan ka raaz" where he was going to marry ansha. I hope u liked this fic.

**Dareya789**- hii dear….glad that you loved it. Jaise ki tumne kaha ki I continue this…..i would like to say that I am working on a sequel of this and …..usme bhi Dareya romance hoga. So …be happpyy. You'll soon get that update.

**Reenu-** ;) I'm naughty isliye toh maine Daya sir ko naughty bana diya…;) And mujhe kya chahiye…. I just want all your love n encouragement. Thanks for loving my writing. And jahan tk double romantic chapter ki baat hai….you'll soon get a new fic as a sequel to this. But u need to wait becoz m having my exams from next Saturday. Please bear with me.

**Shreena**- Thanks dear and I hope u'll get ur rajvi fic today or tomorrow. Keep waiting.

**Sneha**- Read the last chapter too…I hope this was upto ur expectations. Thanks

**A big thanks to all who read and reviewed my story. Keep reading and encouraging me.**

**I will be back soon with the RAJVI update.**

**Bye bye…!**


End file.
